Skies Most Wanted Goodbyes
by superg
Summary: Life goes on. AkuShi


Hey you guys! A quick AN: I'm sorry for such a long update. Right here is just a touch up on this chapter. I'll have more info at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the characters in the story.

Proceed.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

"_Xion, Xion! Come look what I found!"_

_I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight that had shined through the trees. I sat up and looked around to my surroundings; tall trees, brown dirt everywhere, green shrubs and bushes, and a little blonde boy sitting above a little area of what was grass._

_I picked myself up and started running over to the little blonde boy._

"_What Roxas, what is it?" I shouted as I picked up my pace._

_Once I had caught up to my designated place, I saw my young friend, Roxas, holding something behind his back. He looked up at me and gave me one of his big smiles. You know, the smile when a little kid get's his ice cream?_

"_I want you to have it." Roxas said._

_With the sudden movement of his swifty little arms, he pulled to my face a green, 4-leaf clover._

"_But – You found it, so you keep it!"_

"_Yes, I found it, and I want you to have it. Your birthday was last week anyways, so take it. Please?"_

_For a 6 year old, Roxas was a selfless little boy. I happily took the 4-leaf clover and held it up high._

"_I'm gonna keep it, forever! That's a promise, Roxas Meyer." I cheerfully said, gazing upon the green little leaf._

* * *

><p>"<em>Can't you just-"<em>

"_No."_

"_Just one ans-"_

"_No, Xion…" _

_At this point, Roxas was really frustrating me. How am I supposed to do my homework if I don't even know how to do the work? Oh screw it. This must be what I get for not paying attention. Fuck Algebra 1._

"_You could at least just try to explain it to me, ya know." I spat out at him._

_A sigh escaped the blonde's lips. "You could at least pay attention in class, ya know." _

"_I can't help it, it's boring as hell." I said as I had gotten up from the floor._

"_Hey, where are you going?"_

_I headed over to Roxas' bed. Sleep. That's what I wanted. "To take a nap. My brain needs a thinking break." I called back over at him as I climbed into bed. Oh, the pillows, big and fluffy. So comforting. I positioned myself comfortably on his bed, shut my eyes, and had let my mind wonder. It didn't last long, that's for sure. One second I hear a slight giggle, and the next I get pimped slapped by a pillow._

"_Oh, HELLS no!" I bolted right up, immediately grabbed a pillow, and started swinging it every direction possible. _

"_Xion, you look ridiculous, I hope you know," Roxas had remarked with humor in his tone._

_I looked up at him. Laughter and smiling is what I had seen. I felt my stomach drop- no, flutter, bumble, bounce with excitement. As I looked up at him, I'd started to see something I'd never noticed before. I can't exactly put into words what this feeling was, this unusual thing that I was seeing, but I liked it._

* * *

><p><em>The night was rainy and cold, perfect night to bundle up in bed and watch movies. Not this night, unfortunately.<br>_

_In the kitchen, the clock read 7:28._

"_Hurry up you stupid popcorn bag, the movie's starts in 2 minutes." I mumbled to my self. I was a bit grumpy this evening, I guess I had the weather to blame for this. I've always hated rainy days. My friend Axel had called me earlier, begging for me to come play in the rain with him. I simply told him I'd prefer to not risk getting a cold. Stupid rain. Always ruining things._

_Roxas had met Axel the end of our freshman year. Of course, everyone knew who Axel was. Tall, skinny, fierce red hair, piercing green eyes; many girls looked upon him as a sex icon. The guy did have his way with words, quite the troublemaker he was too. But besides this image everyone see's him as, Roxas and I knew a different side that not many people got to see. All in all, Axel grew us into a trio._

_My thoughts were disrupted by what I thought was the microwave buzzer going off. Instead, it was my phone going off on the counter. Picking up the phone, I saw Roxas calling._

_"Yes?" I called through the phone._

_"Can you meet me at Starbucks?" I hurried voice answered back at me._

_"Starbucks, at a time like this? Roxas I-"_

_"Please, I need to talk to you. It's important." He cut me off. Roxas knows how I feel about rain, if it's that important then I guess I out to suck it up, right?_

_"What time?" I sighed out. Maybe coffee will help with my mood._

_"Now."_

* * *

><p><em>I nearly fell over as a loud bang of thunder roared. I walked down 5<em>_th__ Ave. drenched, cold, and a bit scared. Rain is just not meant for me, I swear. A raincoat would have been more appropriate, considering this think hoodie is now nothing but wet cloth clinging on to my skin.  
><em>

_As I turned the corner where Starbucks was located, I'd seen a car parked in the middle of the street, windshield busted. A large crowd of people circling the area. I could hear sirens off in the distance, and so I decided to check it out._

_It was quite obvious as to what occurred. The car most likely had hit someone. How reckless can people be? No one knows how to drive in Twilight Town._

_And then it hit me. Behind the crowd of people, I saw a glimpse of blonde spikes and with red._

"_Get out of my way!" I shouted, pushing the people away from me. I heard mutters of insults, questions, and a few other comments, but that didn't matter. I had to check what I saw to be true, and when I saw him, blood covering blonde spikes, my heart dropped along with my knees._

_Kneeling over Roxas' body, I could see the color in his face fading, his life fading._

"_Xion..." he breathed out, blue eyes opened up and looked at me, eyes filled with pain, "it' hurts."_

"_It's okay, don't worry, you'll be okay..." My voice trailed off, I couldn't lie to myself, I knew it wasn't going to be okay._

"_You and I… we're the perfect match... you know…" Tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't know how to handle all these emotions.  
><em>

"_I care about you… so much… I love you too much…"_

_The sirens sounded so close to my ears, I looked around at the scene, the people, the cops, and the ambulance. And when I looked back down, it was over. Tears flowed more than ever, loud sobs escaped my lips, I just couldn't believe this. I though my heart stopped._

"_Ma'am, I'm going to need you to step away from the boy." Someone called from above me. I ignored his command and clenched tighter to the lifeless body._

"_Miss, you must step away from the body, this is a-"_

"_NO! No, no, no, no, just no!" I cried out. I didn't care anymore, nothing mattered now, I just wanted to die._

_Roxas was dead._

* * *

><p>Alright, I'd firstly like to say that I am currently working on the next chapter. I'm sorry for such a long wait. Inspiration and motivation has been a major lacking, and I am just now getting more motivated to continue on with this story. I would just open up Word, type in a couple of sentences, and close out. I was so unhappy with how things were turning out with the chapter, and I finally just started to rewrite the whole thing. New plot ideas and side conflicts have been popping into my head, so my plans for this story have changed up quite a bit.<p>

Feedback please? I'd love to here your opinions on the story, maybe a few ideas? Happy reading!


End file.
